A Bad Dream
by Alejandra.a
Summary: Los dos estaban encadenados a una leyenda, los dos estaban enamorados de la persona incorrecta. ¿Podrán romper el poder de la Imprimaciòn y cambiar sus vidas? Leah
1. Chapter 1:Formas

**Hola! pues ningun personaje de esta historia es mio, son todos propiedad de Meyer.**

**Me llamo Ale y aquí les dejo a una pareja que me encanta aunque en los libros nunca sucedió. Siempre me gusto Leah y el final que le dió Meyer a su historia no me gusto para nada, siempre he querido verla con Jacob ya que eso de que se imprimase de Reneesme no me gusto, mas bien Reneesme es casi innecesaria en la historia (soy un poquito mala pero ese es mi sentir).**

**bueno, espero lo disfruten y ahí vemos :).**

_**1° cap: "formas"**_

Sentía su presencia tras de mi y eso me causaba una terrible sensación. Inmediatamente el libro que sostenía en mis manos calló al suelo. No sabía hasta cuando seguiría comportándome de esa forma cada ves que estábamos a solas. Recogí el libro consiente de que sus ojos estaban pegados en mi, sin mas que hacer prentendí seguir leyendo pero el libro en mis manos ya no captaba mi atención, pues cuando él estaba a cien metros a la redonda ya nada importaba más.  
Su movimiento aunque sigiloso y ligero fue lo bastante fuerte para que mis sentidos se percataran de que se sentaría a mi lado. Su estatura y musculatura casi tan grande como la de nuestro alfa se acomodo como pudo en el viejo y remendado sofá de la casa de Bill. El silencio que se produjo fue de esos incómodos, en los que ya más de una ves no habíamos visto envueltos.

Su mano hizo un movimiento involuntario y casi imperceptible al querer tocar la mía, pero mis reflejos eran mucho más rápidos y salte del sillón como pude preverlo. Me aventuré a mirarlo, sus ojos reflejaban toda esa culpa de la jamás descansaba. Me quede parada frente a él, imposibilitada de quitar la vista del chico que tanto daño me había causado, del que seguía tan enamorada como la primera ves que lo ví un día de invierno.

-Jacob ya esta por llegar-dije agudizando mis sentidos.

Sam me aparto la vista y comenzó a mirar las hilachas que salían del viejo sofá. Me quede ahí parada sin saber que hacer hasta que la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y por ella entraron Paul y mi hermano.

Seth se freno en seco al verme o mejor dicho la escena en la que me veía envuelta. Luego miró a Sam y a Paul, este ultimo excedía de odio contra mi persona, pero este sentimiento era mutuo así que no me importó en lo mas mínimo.

-¿Y Jacob?-preguntó Seth aparentemente por decir algo.

-Aun no llega-respondió Sam. Paul se acomodó en un sofá de mimbre cerca de la ventana, el cual se rompió en miles de astillitas al soportar el peso de su musculatura.

-Ni se les ocurra-dijo serio al sentir las risas de Seth y Sam.

-¿Que haces ahí parada señora amargura?-preguntó Paul que obviamente quería que la atención no se centrara en él y como siempre la cargaba con mi persona. Lo miré sin mucha importancia.

-Nada que te incumba-dije y preferí salir un momento.

Jacob se había detenido, podía sentirlo. Seth me dio el paso y camine por la pequeña habitación para salir al aire fresco de la reserva. Accidentalmente mi mano rozó el calido brazo de Sam haciendo que mi piel se inundara de pequeñas hormiguitas. Sam me miró de reojo y cambio su atención hacia Paul que se sentaba a su lado haciendo crujir el sofá al soportar tanto peso.

Me senté en las escaleras y respire el aire frío. Poco a poco mi cuerpo volvía a normalizarse. Miré el cielo, tan nublado como siempre que daban a este lugar ese aspecto triste y abandonado. Ahora que estaba mas controlada mi mente funcionaba mas rápido, y me di cuenta de que Sam... ¿había intentado tocar mi mano? eso era extraño, mi corazón palpitó fuertemente. ¿Qué se supone que siginifique eso?.  
De entre las ramas que colindaban al lado derecho apareció la figura de Jacob. Me levante y me quede mirándolo al ver que llevaba una polera sobre su torso. Creo que el también notó mi mirada.

-No preguntes-dijo un tanto molesto, levante una ceja- Esme y su protocolo.

-Ya veo, la vampira no soporta ver tus músculos-dije sonriendo, Jacob esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa, ambos llegamos a tener un chiste interno respecto a Esme.

-¿Están todos?-preguntó mientras subía los escalones y se quitaba la polera. Negué.

-Aun no llega Quil ni Jared- Jacob rodó los ojos y entro en su casa, respire profundo y lo seguí.

Luego de esperar a Quil más de media hora, de escuchar el reto de Jacob ante la impuntualidad en exceso del imprimado de este y los reclamos de Seth sobre no poder cruzar la frontera finalmente pudimos tratar el asunto que nos convocaba.

-¿Y que pretendes que hagamos?-pregunto Sam, lo miré y supe al ver sus ojos que aun se reusaba a perder su poder como alfa. Jacob lo miró desafiante, cada ves que nuestro alfa tomaba una decisión Sam la objetaba.

-Debemos vigilar y estar atentos, si los Volturis quieren volver a reaparecer estaremos preparados-repuso Jacob con vos ronca- esto también afecta a nuestra gente y no podemos hacer nada contra eso.

-¡Malditos chupasangre!-exclamó Sam, aunque en sus ojos podía ver preocupación. Sentí mi garganta anudarse al darme cuenta que esa preocupación solo se debía al temor que sentía de perder a Emily.

-¡Ey! Que los Cullen no nos hacen nada!-replico Seth. Paul rodó los ojos junto con Quil.

-Ya basta de niñerías-pidió Jacob que se le agotaba la paciencia.- Alice no fue exacta porque sus visiones solo muestran lo que puede ser. Solo deben patrullar bien el lugar y tienen permitido cruzar la frontera.

Seth casi salta de felicidad. Mire a Jacob que tenia una pelea muda y silenciosa con Sam, se miraban desafiantes y tercos en no pestañar siquiera, los demás, como siempre no se percataban de este tipo de cosas. Me levante de mi asiento.

-¿Eso es todo Jacob?-pregunté rompiendo todo tipo de rencilla entre los dos y captando la atención del alfa. Jacob dio un respingo y me miró para asentir.

-Mamá te espera a cenar Seth-dije y Salí de esa casa sin mirar a tras. Me introduje en el bosque y adopte esa forma que odiaba más que nada en el mundo. Esta estúpida forma que me había desecho la vida.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**NA:hOLA les gustó? espero que si y que me dejen su opinion! un beso.**

**Ale**


	2. Chapter 2:Sueño y Amistad

**¡HOLA!, pues aquí el segundo capitulo. Gracias a susyh y a MorenitaBlackClearwater por sus Reviews (son los primeros).**

**susyh: en esta ocasion no esta Nessie (soy tan mala que jámas existio :B).**

**espero les guste!**

_**2° cap: Sueño y Amistad**_

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté. Jacob suspiro y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó. Sonreí.- veo que no.

-¿Y como se supone que este Jacob?-pregunté con rabia. El me miró y luego perdió la vista en el oleaje que nos salpicaba pequeñas gotas saladas.

-Emily te busca-dijo. Giré mi cara con brusquedad.-no me preguntes: "¿para que?", Por que no lo se.

-¡Dios!-gritó. La miré nuevamente, no sabia cuanto tiempo mas Leah pretendía tener esa postura, creo que tenemos algo así como una amistad, mas bien algo en común que hacia que nos entendiéramos. No obstante muchas de sus actitudes hacían que me dieran unas ganas tremendas de ahorcarla.

-¡No me mires así Jacob! Tu mejor que nadie debería comprenderme…-exclamó con vos triste.- no elegimos esto, yo no elegí ser una estúpida loba, perdón !metamórfaga!.

-Nadie lo eligió Leah-dije arto de la situación- tampoco es un placer tener que transformarme o no poder estar con la persona que amo porque simplemente tengo que imprimarme de una chica que no conozco.

-No entiendes Jacob…-dijo por lo bajo, la miré- Sam era todo para mi, nos casaríamos y formaríamos una vida juntos. Yo se que él me amaba y también se que si nada de esto hubiera sucedido los dos estaríamos juntos. es tan enfermizo que tengamos que imprimarnos de la persona que tenga la mayor cantidad de aptitud para seguir con nuestra raza, es estúpido que Sam y Emily estén juntos porque simplemente ese amor no existe solo es química.

Por primera ves en estos cuatro largos años había comprendido del todo a Leah, ella al igual que yo éramos simples juguetes del destino, el pasado y la química. Ella enamorada verdaderamente de Sam, el cual solo se imprimo de Emily porque Leah se quedó estancada y yo enamorado de Bella, la cual no tenia otros ojos mas que para Edward, su esposo (como dolía admitir que el chupa sangre era su esposo) y entonces la ficha callo en su rendija.

-Creo que debería ir a ver a que quiere Emily-dije al ver que Jacob se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Te acompaño, necesito hablar con Sam-dijo levantándose rápidamente.

-Iré a pie, no transformada-advertí, Jacob hizo una mueca extraña, de decepción, más que mal le gustaba competir con migo para ver quien era mas veloz.

-Esta bien-acepté un poco decepcionado. La verdad para Leah era mas que incomodo mostrar todo su cuerpo al transformarse.

El camino a la cabaña de Sam fue silencioso, Jacob caminaba a grandes zancadas dejándome un tanto atrás. Cada ciertos segundos se percataba del hecho de tenerme a tres metros detrás de él y me esperaba. El viento frío de la reserva golpeaba suavemente mi piel y hacían que mi cabello tapase mi vista lo que me retrasaba aun mas y me hacían refunfuñar provocando que Jacob voltease a verme y riera.

-¡Jacob!-refunfuñe, el soltó una carcajada y dejo de caminar para esperarme.

-Eres graciosa Leah-dijo cuando estuve a su lado- ¡ay! ¡Que no hace falta!

-¡Para que aprendas!-dije luego de haber golpeado su cabeza fuertemente. Al menos algo bueno sacaba de ser loba, tenía mucha mas fuerza de lo normal.

Jacob entrecerró los ojos y prosiguió caminando esta vez mas lento manteniéndose junto a mi costado. Un rayo fugaz de sol nos acompañó unos pasos he hizo resplandecer el agua que brillo de una forma delicada, hipnotizante. Me pare en seco y observé el mar, Jacob también se detuvo.

-¿Qué miras?-preguntó luego de un momento.

-El mar-respondí. Jacob hizo un sonido de asentimiento y extrañes- ¿entonces?.

-Si, claro-asentí y continuamos caminando.

Ya llegaríamos, y un miedo sin igual se apoderó de mi ser. En mi mente solo pasaba la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué deseaba hablar con migo Emily?, hace años no hablábamos, mas de tres, mas aun diría yo, exactamente desde el momento en que ella se imprimó de Sam. tal vez me necesitaba hablar de Sam o quizás… ¡ay Dios! me confundía y creo que Jacob lo notó.

-La verdad si se que quiere Emily-confesó. Levante una ceja en señal de desagrado, Jacob chisto con la lengua.- es … Sam.

-¿Que tiene sam?-pregunté nerviosa. Jacob medito un momento su respuesta, luego articuló con la boca una ves y la volvió a cerrar- ¿Jacob?

-Él… sueña con tigo-dijo y me pare en seco. Jacob hizo una mueca extraña- no debí haberte dicho.

-¿Que sueña con migo?-pregunté incrédula, ¿no se suponía que para Sam yo era una chica sin rostro?. Jacob asintió- ¿y para eso me llama Emily?

-Creo, Sam solo piensa en eso, cada ves que se transforma tengo que aguantar sus pensamientos, sobre si esta engañando a Emily al soñar con tigo-declaró Jacob.

Me quede pensando, un tanto impactada y con mil sensaciones diferentes. La verdad desde la reunión en la casa de Jacob que no me transformaba, hace mas de dos semanas, debido a eso no supe nada de esto hasta ahora.

Sin darme cuenta llegamos a la cabaña de Sam. Jacob me dejo en la puerta mientras caminaba hacia la playa, donde seguramente estaba Sam. Golpee la puerta que enseguida se abrió dejando a la vista a mi prima, ella me miro seria y luego me hizo pasar.

-Tu dirás-dije diligente. Emily se acerco a la cocina en la cual hervía el almuerzo, al parecer estofado.

-¿Como estas Leah?-preguntó. La miré esperando escuchar pronto todo el cuento del sueño y salir de esa cabaña.

-Bien-contesté seria. Ella se dio la vuelta y pude ver mejor su cara deformada por tres grandes cicatrices que llegaban mas debajo de su mentón.-¿qué pasa Emily?, la verdad es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Es sobre Sam-continuó, me paralice un segundo.-él…

-Sueña con migo-completé su oración dejándola un tanto impresionada.-Jacob lo comentó.

-Quiero saber si tu…

-¿Qué pretendes Emily?-pregunté harta, ella me miró un tanto apenada- él te ama, siempre lo hará ¿no lo entiendes?. Él simplemente no puede evitarlo y yo no le causo ni la menos cosquilla, para él soy una chica sin rostro.

-Yo…

-Ahora si no te molesta tengo cosas que hacer-dije, abrí la puerta y al salir choque con Jacob.

-Lo siento-susurré apunto de llorar y lo aparte para poder irme lejos. Sin revisar si alguien me veía me quité el vestido me transforme unos metros mas allá.

"_Leah vuelve aquí_", la vos de Jacob resonó en mi mente. _"déjame en paz esto no te incumbe",_reclamé_. "claro que si, no quiero problemas en la manada",_ protestó.

Me escabullí rápidamente entre el bosque y traté de bloquear mi mente, lo que era casi imposible con Jacob, los dos teníamos una conexión mas fuerte en lo que respecta a la transformación, algo que los dos sabíamos pero ninguno comentaba. Era extraño y nunca en estos años me había atrevido a comentarlo con nadie de la manada o con los jefes de la tribu. Habían situaciones en las que no estaba transformada y podía sentir si Jacob estaba bien o si esta cerca, parecía como si aun después de adoptar la forma humana aun siguiéramos conectados.

_¡EY! ¡Se que estas ahí Leah!, _la intrusión de Jacob en mis pensamientos me recordó que el estaba cerca y que mi pequeño escudo bloqueador que tanto esfuerzo me costaba preparar ya había sido derrumbado por Jacob. _"Te ordeno que pares", _dijo rudamente.

_¡__DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO QUE SEAS EL ALFA!, _chille enojada y harta. _"Déjate de niñerías Leah que haces que pierda la paciencia", _su voz se torno dura y grave. Decidí entonces dejar de correr. _"Nos vemos Jacke", _dije antes de adoptar mi forma humana.

¡Al carajo Leah!, ¿Por qué debía ser terca?. Estaba cerca de ella, eso lo sentía y me destransformé para buscarla mejor. Caminé entre los árboles agudizando mis sentidos, estaba cerca, escondida quizás.

-¡Epa!-proferí triunfante al encontrarla sentada sobre una roca tras unos arbustos-¿Leah?.

-Por favor Jacob…-pidió con la voz quebrada, sus manos estaban puestas en sobre su rostro y apoyadas en sus rodillas.

-No me iré-dije firme, ella sollozó. Era extraño para mi verla de ese modo, Leah jamás ha llorado ante nadie de la mana, por lo general era ruda y amargada.

-Como quieras- dijo limpiando su rostro, sus ojos castaños estaban rojos y sus pestañas húmedas le daban un aspecto de indefensa, de niña, me acordaba a la Leah que alguna vez vi junto con Sam, la que reía y dedicaba siempre una palabra amable.

-¿Quieres hablar?-pregunté un tanto exasperado al ver que seguía ahí callada mirando absorta un arbusto.

-No Jacob-dijo enojada. Su mirada era triste y desganada.-no.

-Igual sabré que piensas Leah, no puedes estar mas tiempo sin transformarte- expliqué. Ella me lanzo una mirada asesina, eso se parecía mas a Leah-Los Volturies están por llegar.

-¿Eso dijo la Vampira?, Alice- dijo desdeñosamente, asentí.-Odio a esos fríos.

-No me cambies el tema-protestó Jacob.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto Jacob?-pregunté hastiada. El me posósu mirada en mis ojos.

-Por que eres mi amiga Leah-dijo seguro. ¿su amiga?, ¿ÉL me consideraba su amiga?-una muy extraña y enojona, pero me entiendes y yo trato de hacer lo mismo con tigo.

Me dejo perpleja su confesión, era claro que los dos hablábamos y últimamente bastante. Teníamos una conexión extraña y aunque nos gritábamos y competíamos, nunca pensé que él me considerara su amiga.

-Paul-dije de pronto, Jacob miro hacia la misma dirección que yo, de entre las ramas un gran lobo aparecía y nos miraba presuroso.

-¿Qué pasa Paul?-preguntó Jacob a la medida que se transformaba y sacaba los dientes en señal de enojo ante algo que me estaba perdiendo. Algo andaba mal, lo presentía. Me apresuré a transformarme sin importar mi desnudes. Ya me había acostumbrado a eso.

"_¿Qué pasa?", _pregunté y entonces la rabia se apodero de mi ser y corrí, corrí sin control. _"¡Leah, Leah no hagas nada apresurado!, _me grito Jacob. _"¡Es mi hermano Black!"._ Y bloquíe mi mente tanto así que no escuche a Jacob o a cualquier otro hasta que llegue a los árboles colindantes a la casa de Bill.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**NA: y que les parecio? este cap resultó ser mas largo. **

**Y ahora las preguntas importantes: ¿que le pasaría a Seth? y¿ que es lo que sueña Sam con Leah?, ahaha no les dire! hasta el proximo cap!**

**un beso a todos!**

**Ale**


	3. Chapter 3: Miedo

**¡Hola!, sí, lo admito, soy una desconsiderada, estos últimos largos meses pasé por muchos cambios en todo aspecto y superé bastantes ****problemas, así que ahora puede escribir, no quería llegar y hacer un capitulo por hacerlo, así que me entró el** bichito y al fin terminé este. Ahora :¡pueden tirarme tomates!. Mil perdones por la espera. sin mas que decir, el 3 capitulo

**3º cap: Miedo.**

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral al escuchar un grito desgarrador. Mi corazón se apretó impidiéndome respirar y quedé paralizada en la entra de la cabaña. Pero algo me hizo reaccionar, un grito que penetro en mis oídos, una suplica que me desgarraba el alma un "Leah" tan intenso que provenía de mi hermano y un par de voces que trataban de calmarlo, inmediatamente mis sentidos reaccionaron y el olor a tomates podridos me quemó la nariz. Entré con pasos decididos al living y la imagen ante mis ojos provocó que me marease y recobrara la compostura tan rápido que me sentía aturdida. Los ojos de mi hermano al verme suplicaban ayuda y corrí a su lado interponiéndome ante Bill y Carlisle, que trataban de parar el sangrado o hacer algo con las heridas de Seth, tomé su mano que temblaba y busqué la mirada de Carlisle pidiendo alguna explicación, Seth debía estar ya regenerado ¿Qué pasaba?, pero Carlisle no tenia la respuesta, solo trataba de contener la hemorragia, de tratar de que Seth no se desvaneciera, estaba pálido y con los labios amoratados y sucumbía a grandes embates de dolor: todo su costado derecho, desde el brazo a la cadera estaba expuesto, podía ver sus músculos e incluso sus costillas entre la hemorragia de sangre que brotaba intensamente roja. Su brazo derecho estaba totalmente arañado y tenía dislocado el hombro. Un grito de dolor al sentir como Carlisle en un movimiento ligero y seguro lo acomodaba en su lugar lo hizo estremecer y mirarme con ojos aterrados.

Bill que sostenía entre sus piernas una lavatorio con agua tibia completamente roja, miraba atonito y Carlisle me dirigia miradas de preocupación mientras su manos se movían ágiles, conteniendo la sangre, poniendo algun hueso en su lugar, mientras lentamente, casi a medida tortuosa Seth de una forma u otra regeneraba.

Un ruido me hizo alzar la vista y vi a Jacob que miraba impactado la escena. No sabia hace cuanto había llegado y lo miré asustada, sus ojos buscaban los míos intensamente y fije la vista en mis manos, en mi ropa empapadas de sangre. Un gemido de Seth al regenerar su par de costillas rotas me hizo clavar la mirada en él nuevamente. Nadie rompía el silencio, excepto los desgarradores quejidos de mi hermano que me partían el alma e incrementaban mi miedo de perderlo... ¡No! no podía perder a mi hermano también, ya había perdido a importantes seres queridos se habían ido: mi padre, Sam... ¡maldito Sam!. Todo parecía dar vueltas a mi alrededor, la sola idea de que Seth no resistiera me consumía el alma me dejaba sin respirar, sentí nauseas y las lagrimas agolpar mis ojos. Temblorosa mire a Bill y Carlisle que trabajaban intensamente, me apresuré a ayudarlos. Las gasas con sangre se amontonaban y Seth continuaba temblando y gritando por lo que Carlisle le inyecto algo en el brazo que lo tranquilizo un poco "morfina" murmuro el vampiro.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos mas, la hemorragia había parado y ahora podía verse grandes agujeros en el costado izquierdo del torso de Seth. un gran agujero que abarcaba todo su costado dejando expuesta la carne al rojo vivo.

¿Por qué?..¿ Por qué no regenera Bill? Ya debería estar bien-pregunté desesperada, Seth había sucumbido al cansancio y a la tercera dosis de morfina que le aplicaba Carlisle y dormitaba de una manera delirante y con la fiebre por las nubes, ardía y casi quemaba tocarlo.

No lo se Leah, aun no comprendo-dijo desconcertado. Busque a Jacob y el parecía tan desconcertado como todos.

Jacke…-dije llamando su atención. El fijó la vista en Carlisle que continuaba poniendo gasas en las heridas de Seth.

¿Qué dices Carlisle?- le preguntó pidiendo su opinión, este giró y mirándolo negó con la cabeza.

No lo se Jacob, tengo poco conocimiento sobre los metamorfagos, aun no entiendo porque se está demorando tanto, tiene que hablar con los jefes de la tribu-dijo de esa forma tan pausada y posando su mirada en Bill que asentía.- Esta muy grave, deben saber que pasa, esto no es bueno si tienen que enfrentarse con un enemigo.

Instintivamente me levante, debía saber ahora que pasaba,Tal vez lso jefes sabrían que hacer, Seth no puede dejarme y... y los Volturies podían estar a la vuelta de la esquina asechando y ¿Qué pasaría si a todos nos costaba regenerar tanto?. La mano de Bill en mi brazo me detuvo.

Leah, no te apresures, quédate con Seth, él se mejorará, ¿puedes verlo? Esta regenerando-dijo apuntando las heridas de su brazo que eran menos profundas y atónita vi como rápidamente su tejidos se juntaban y cerraban dejando tan lisa como siempre la piel de su brazo y rostro, pero aun su costado estaba igual, mire atónita la escena y Carlisle parecía impresionado.

¿Qué es esto?-dije. Busqué a Jacob pero ya no estaba y entonces lo escuche, escuche la voz de aquel infeliz y corrí, corrí furiosa, temblado descontrolada, salí a la puerta y cinco pares de ojos me miraron y Jacob corrió a sujetarme pero en un movimiento ágil e inesperado lo sobrepasé y mi puño fue a dar directamente a la boca de Sam rompiendo su labio. Mi mano dolió al chocar contra la mandíbula de Sam, pero no me importó deseaba partirle toda la cara, me avalanzé contra él pero los brazos de Jacob me sujetaron fuerte de la cintura, mientras Paul, Quil y Jared se ponían delante de Sam que tocaba estupefacto su rostro moreno del cual brotaba una brillante sangre roja.

¡Te mataré maldito desgraciado! ¡Suéltame Jacob!-Jacob me apretaba con fuerza- ¡suéltame o me transformo!

¡Cálmate Leah!-pidió Quil listo para transformarse. Eso me hizo mas que enojar, comencé a temblar fuertemente, ¿Qué me calmara? ¿Qué me calmara mientras el idiota estaba ahí parado sano y salvo y mi hermano por poco y se muere?, ¡ho no!.

¿Que me calme Quil? ¡Este desgraciado casi mata a mi hermano!-dije tratando de soltarme de los brazos de Jacob, una tarea casi imposible.- ¡suéltame Black!

¡Tranquilízate Leah! Es la última vez que te lo ordeno-urgió Jacob con vos severa.

Lo siento Leah no fue mi intención, no se como paso todo-trataba de excusarse Sam que ya no sangraba. Seguía tocándose el lugar donde mi puño había impactado, como aun no creyendo que le pegase, confundido.

¿A no? ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! Seth esta gritando de dolor, no regenera normalmente, ¡casi lo matas! ¿Y no sabes por que?- gritó Leah furiosa. Me costaba trabajo contenerla, podía ser mujer pero era demasiado fuerte. Miré a la manada y a Sam.

Váyanse, ¡ahora!-dije. Leah me golpeaba para poder descuartizar a Sam, pero no la soltaría.- ¡ahora!

¡Suéltame Black! ¿Que se vayan? No, no tu te quedas para ¡matarte!-gritaba Leah mirando a Sam con odio y temblando descontrolada, miré a Paul y este asintió llevándose a los demás y a un Sam que aun no creía lo que pasaba y menos que Leah lo golpease.- ¡Suéltame! ¡maldita sea!.

¡No! Serénate, no sacas nada con salir a matar a Sam, ya sabremos que pasó-dije haciendo un esfuerzo. Leah protestaba y temblaba amenazadora. La sostuve unos momentos esperando que los demás ya se encontrasen a kilómetros. Respiraba entrecortadamente pero ya mas serena. La solté al cabo de unos minutos cuando encontré prudente hacerlo, sabiendo que no correría por el bosque buscando a Sam. Inmediatamente ella se volteó, me dirigió una mirada seria y fría, y pasando por mi lado entro nuevamente en la casa.

Me quedé mirando el bosque, el lugar por donde se habían ido los demás y siguiéndolos me perdí entre la espesura verde. Sam tendría que explicarme que diablos había pasado.

Ya era de noche, al llegar me encontré con una Leah que dormía acomodada en el suelo y con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá donde se encontraba Seth, le tomaba la mano fuertemente. Me acerqué con cautela, se veía tranquila, su respiración era lenta y pausada, su rostro destellaba serenidad. Sus ojos estaban perfectamente cerrados delineados por esa espesa y delicada línea de pestañas y su largo pelo se desparramaba sobre su cara de un lado dándole un aspecto un tanto infantil.

Seth dormía profundamente, ya no se veían su brazo dañado, mas bien, la piel morena se veía tersa y brillante, no obstante, el vendaje que cubría su torso aun se manchaba de sangre y parecía pálido. Toqué a Leah en el hombro para que despertase, estaba… ¿mas fría de lo habitual?, al menos a mi tacto así se sentía. Aparté mi mano, un ruido me hizo voltear y toparme con Carlisle que entraba a la sala. Me sonrió y miró la escena.

Seth estará bien, Leah también- me dijo como leyendo el pensamiento y luego prosiguió al ver el signo de interrogación en mi rostro: ¿Leah también?- tuvo que donar sangre para Seth, demasiada diría yo, pero es fuerte. Al parecer hay mucho que investigar sobre los metamorfagos.

Gracias por todo- Carlisle hizo un gesto para no darle importancia y se acercó a Leah que habría los ojos dando un salto y mirando asustada.- somos nosotros.

¿Viene por Seth?-preguntó a Carlisle, este asintió, ella se levantó de su lado y le dejó espacio al vampiro para que lo examinara. Ahora podía verle mejor el rostro, su piel canela estaba más pálida de lo normal. Leah no me miró, mas bien comenzó a arreglarse la larga cabellera enmarañada. Estaba claro que estaba enojada porque no la deje vengarse de Sam. A los segundos Carlisle se giraba.

Esta bien, solo déjenlo dormir, mañana estará tan bien como siempre-comunicó, Leah emitió un suspiro de alivio.

Muchas gracias Carlisle-dijo, el negó.

Ustedes nos ayudaron mucho con Edward y Bella hace un año atrás, y en la familia todos queremos mucho a Seth, -se explicó francamente . Leah puso cara de disgusto al escuchar el nombre de Bella, pero fue casi imperceptible.- de todas formas no lo muevan y tu Leah debes comer algo, si te transformas te sentirás débil, te saqué bastante sangre hace un rato, debes tener la presión baja.

Leah asintió y acompaño a Carlisle a la salida. Me senté en una butaca cerca de Seth. Sabía que en un segundo entraría Leah y me preguntaría porque diantres Sam y Seth se habían enfrentado y no sabia si decirle el por qué, la verdad no quería… no quería que ella supiese, porque si se enteraba su estabilidad emocional se caería por un foso oscuro y en estos momentos la necesitaba alerta, la llegada de los volturies era inminente.

¡Jacob!-exclamé. jacke me miró despistado- ¡te hablo hace milenios!.

Lo siento Leah, pensaba-me contestó y se levantó.- vamos necesitas comer.

No tengo hambre-contestó, lo suponía ahora era momento de "Leah la fuerte". Rodee los ojos.

No me interesa si la tienes o no-dije, ella me asesinó con la mirada y luego volteo para mirar a su hermano- mi padre puede verlo, no nos demoraremos mucho.

Esta bien-aceptó reticente, aun con la vista fija en Seth que respiraba serenamente. La verdad es que se veía muy pálida. La deje un momento para llamar a mi padre.

Leah jugaba con el plato de comida, no había probado bocado y tampoco había abierto la boca para gritarme o reprocharme por lo sucedido, solo estaba con al vista fija en el plato y jugaba como perdida con el tenedor, enrollando la pasta en el.

Come Leah, estas pálida, Carlisle dijo que necesitabas comer-dije, ella pareció no escucharme y tomó un poco de bebida de su vaso- ¿qué pasa?

Pero en respuesta ella solo comenzó a comer su pasta y a tomar de su soda sin mirarme. Gruñí por lo bajo y terminé mi plato. La noche estaba fría. dirigí mi atención hacia los árboles, parecía haber alguien ahí, en la espesura de la noche. Un movimiento de Leah me distrajo. Había tomado su plato y pasaba por entre las motocicletas a medio armar y saltaba ligeramente por sobre unos cables que habían en el piso.

¡Ey! ¿Donde vas?-pregunté. Ella volteó y sus ojos me dieron de lleno, estaban apagados y su cara era inescrutable.

Si no le molesta al alfa quisiera ver a mi hermano-dijo fríamente. Suspiré y me acerqué hasta ella.

No te enojes con migo Leah-pedí, no deseaba tener que lidiar con una Leah enojada, con un Seth y Sam en guerra y con un inminente regreso de los vulturies.- no podía dejar que te enfrentases a Sam.

¿A no? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy mujer?-preguntó encolerizada y acercándose amenazadora- sabes perfectamente que puedo contra uno de ustedes.

Si, lo tengo claro Leah, peor yo no quiero mas peleas en mi manada, menos por asuntos que no tienen que ver con ella-dije serio. Leah encarno una ceja interrogante.

¿Sabes por que se enfrentaron?-preguntó con un tono diferente. Lo pensé un segundo, ¡Dios! quien me manda a ser alfa para tener que lidiar con todo esto. Asentí.-¿y?

Y no me parece que deba ser yo quien te lo cuente-respondí, si, eso sería mejor, diplomacia. Ella puso sus manos en sus caderas dejando el plato sobre la mesa de trabajo y me miró severa.- no te lo diré Leah. No me…

Esta bien-me interrumpió y quitándome el plato de la mano desapareció dando una vuelta esquivando las motocicletas apostadas en un costado de mi garaje.

Bill me sonrió al entrar en la casa y sus ojos se posaron en Seth el cual me sonreía como si solo se hubiese dormido una gran siesta. Casi dejo caer los platos, los puse sobre la mesita y corrí a verlo, lo abrasé fuertemente, demasiado al parecer porque un leve quejido se escapó de sus labios.

Ya, ya que me quebraras algo-dijo sonriendo, lo aparté unos centímetros, aun estaba pálido pero me hablaba y estaba consiente, con buen humor. Sentí una lagrima caer por mi mejilla, pero no me importó- ¡diablos! te hice llorar.

Me asustaste tanto… pensé… pensé que morirías, yo... con lo de mamá, no podía pensar que también tú te ibas de mi lado-dije angustiada. Mi hermano sonrió tristemente, me beso en la frente y me abrazó, aun tenia la temperatura más alta de lo normal.

Estas fría-me dijo. Y me apartó, observo mi rostro- y pálida. ¿Qué te paso? No habrá sido que el imbécil de Sam…

No, solo que Carlisle me sacó sangre, tú ya habías perdido demasiada-expliqué. El parecía dudar y se volvió a recostar.

Jacob-dijo. Voltee, jacke se encontraba apoyado en la muralla.- siento mucho esto…

No te preocupes Seth, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de lo sucedido-dijo con voz grave, y su mirada se posó un instante en la mía como advirtiéndome que no comenzara a interrogar a mi hermano.

¿Tienes hambre?-pregunté, Seth asintió fervorosamente.- te traeré pasta.

Eso sería magnifico- dijo con una sonrisa. Desordené su cabellera y sonriéndole a Bill fui hacia la cocina, Jacob se sentó en una butaca cerca de Seth.

Cuando estuve seguro de que Leah había desaparecido y estaba en la cocina. Me acerqué más a Seth. Este puso una mirada sombría. Él tenía claro que debía darme su versión de los hechos.

Estoy esperando Seth-dije presuroso. Tragó en seco y mirando la entrada para confirmar que Leah no estaba comenzó a contarme todo lo que ya sabía sin variación alguna. Suspiré. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con la manada? ¿Qué significaban todos estos cambios..? ¿ Qué se supone que haría con Sam y Seth?.

Mi padre parecía obserbarnos pero no lo hacia relamente, su vista estaba perdida, tambien estaría pensando en lo mismo y tenia claro que tenía que contarles a los jefes de la tribu que algo andaba mal.

Unos minutos mas tarde entró Leah con un gran plato de pasta y evitando a toda costa mostrarme el rostro. Seth comió como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, Leah solo lo observaba, puede notar que algo le pasaba, su rostro... su mirada parecía aguada. Luego de un par de horas Leah decidió que debía ir a su casa,su madre no se enteraría de nada y Seth se quedaría y ella estaría temprano por la mañana, había reunión, los Volturies estaban por llegar, era inevitable. Se despidió de Seth un tanto forzada y saliendo apresurada de la estancia se perdió en el corredor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NA: ¿y? ¿que opinan? jijiji. ¡Ya lo se! me odian por no decirles aun el porque este parcito se dieron de mordidas. Tampoco saben que sueña Sam o que diablo les pasa a esta manada ¿por que esos cambios en su sitema? pues lo sabrán pronto.**

**Sin mas solo doy agradecimiento a todos los que leen y que me dejaron sus post hace tanto y yo la muy mal agradecida no contestaba con ningún nuevo capitulo.**

**Morenita, Susyh,Liz, Mafer y Coni gracias por sus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4: Verdades

**Hola a todo el mundo. pues sí, me demoré pero es que este capitulo no me salía!, escribí dos versiones de él y al final me quede con esta. espero les guste y estén todos (as) muy bien. un beso aquí les dejos in mas demora el capitulo cuatro.**

**Cap 4º "Verdades"**

Se despertó con el corazón acelerado, acababa de tener una pesadilla de la que recordaba muy poco, solo mucha neblina, un frío que le calaba los huesos y que corría, corría escapando de algo… o alguien. Parecía que toda su habitación daba vueltas, un sudor frío cubría su frente y nuca. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la cama y trato de serenarse mientras una ola de calor arremetió contra su cuerpo y un punzante dolor de cabeza la hizo gritar en la oscuridad, haciéndola apretar con sus manos la cabeza ambos lados.

¡¿Leah?, ¿pasa algo? – La voz de su madre sonaba a lo lejos- ¿Leah, hija? ¿Estas bien? , ábreme la puerta.

Tragó con dificultad, su cabeza parecía querer estallar en cualquier minuto, era un dolor agudo, igual a que ciento de filosos cullillos atravesaran su cráneo y al mismo tiempo giraran dentro. Otro grito agudo escapo de su boca, sentía arder el cuerpo en llamas, se quemaba viva y el sonido sordo de alguien zamarreando el pomo de la puerta resonaba en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos todo se veía borroso, no podía respirar.

Leah, despierta… el eco de una voz conocida se deslizo por sus oídos, sentía que estaba acostada, y una mano calida tocaba su rostro. Podía oler ese perfume llamativo, no podía recordar, pero aquella voz…

Jake…-suspiró como volviendo en si y abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con los de Jacob que la miraba con alivio..- ¿que?... ¿Seth? ¿Esta bien?.

Cuando llegue estabas desmayada, tuve que tirar la puerta abajo, me asustaste y si Seth esta bien-dijo preocupado, Leah lo miro de reojo y miro hacia la puerta de su habitación- lo arreglare.

No te preocupes… mamá, deberías estar en la cama hace frío-dijo Leah mirando a su madre que entraba a su habitación, hace unas cuantas semanas atrás a la señor Clearwater le habían detectado anemia crónica.

No puedo estar acostada hija, además me asustaste tanto, tienes que ver un medico-dijo como en un susurro.

Mamá, no puedo ir al medico, no es normal que tenga 45 grados de temperatura corporal y no estar alucinando-contesto Leah, su madre negó con la cabeza, como dándose por vencida.

Dios santo Leah! No estas bien… prométeme que harás algo-dijo severa, Leah asintió, la mujer miró a Jacob- tu tienes que cuidarla, si no fuese por ti no se que hubiese hecho, no estaba Seth en la casa.

Claro seño…

No necesito que me cuiden mama, ve a la cama, no quiero que te enfermes mas- su madre suspiro casi perdiendo la paciencia y acariciándole el rostro salio y bajo las escaleras. Jacob se le quedo viendo.

¿Por que estas aquí?-preguntó Leah que trataba de levantarse- ¿esta todo bien? ¿Llegaron los Vulturis?

No, nada de eso-le dijo tomando la puerta y colocándola donde no estorbase- yo… Leah yo sentí que no estabas bien.  
¿como ?-preguntó la muchacha.

Iba por el bosque de vuelta de donde los Cullen y de pronto sentí que no estabas bien- le dijo y se paró delante de ella- tuve que correr a tu casa y cuando llegue tu madre golpeaba tu puerta desesperada.

Leah se le quedo viendo ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo qui?. Jacob hizo una mueca extraña y chica sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura, le gustaba esa mueca de jacob entre apenado y desconcertado.

¿Qué?-dijo un tanto asustado. Leah se levantó de su cama

Nada, nada-dijo ella y le dio un empujoncito- si no te importa Jacob el psíquico tengo que cambiarme de ropa.

¿Para que?-preguntó él viéndola de arriba abajo mirando el pijama de la morena- Leah levantó una ceja.

Jake hay reunión y quiero ver a mi hermano- le dijo, Jacob pareció recapacitar y salio de la habitación.

Al cuarto de hora Leah ya estaba lista, se había dado una ducha rápida y puesto el primer vestido que encontró. Comenzó abajar las escaleras pensando en todo. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría con la manada, porque Jacob y ella podían sentir que le pasaba al otro y tampoco quería saberlo… no entendía porque Seth se enfrento a Sam o porque no regeneraba como se suponía.

¿Estas lista?-preguntó Jacob que terminaba de comerse un pedazo de tarta que la señora Clearwater lehabíadado,ella sintió y dándole un beso a su madre salio con Jacob al exterior.

Estamos atrasados- le dijo Jacob y juntos se transformaron ocultos ya en el bosque, inmediatamente el eco de la conversación que tenían los demás les dio de frente y un sin fin de reclamos contra Jacob llenó sus oídos, no obstante Jacob los calló de inmediato y en unos segundos estuvo toda la manada reunida en un claro. Seth que parecía estar tan bien o mejor incluso que antes se acercó a Leah mostrándole los dientes a Sam disimuladamente. Este último pensaba demasiado rápido revolviendo los pensamientos haciendo los un murmullo.

_"cállense ya"_- espeto Jacob, todos guardaron silencio- vengo de donde los Cullen, según Alice los Vulturis llegarán en un par de días. Quiero toda la frontera vigilada. Irán por grupos y harán guardia de noche, según la vampira llegaran a la media noche del sábado, así que tenemos dos días para prepararnos si quieren guerra eso tendrán.

_"¿ósea que podemos cruzar frontera como hace unos días?_-pregunto Jared. Jacob asintió-_¿escuchaste Seth? Podrás ver a tus amiguitos sin problema._

_Ya cállate imbécil_-espetó Leah, Seth trato de calmarla, pero el solo hecho de ver a Sam enfrente y apoyar las pelotudeces de Jared le hacia hervir la sangre.

_Ya dejen esto_- mandó Jacob que perdía la paciencia-_se irán de a dos, Jared y Quil les toca juntos irán patrullando al este, Paul y Sam usted irán al lado norte, Leah y yo iremos al oeste, Seth tu podrás estar entre las dos fronteras, asi nos mantienes , Embry y Brady ustedes__harán__la ronda de la noche junto con __algunos otros__, ahora pueden quedarse aquí en la reserva y...¡ Paul! ¡podrías dejar de tener esos pensamientos sobre mi hermana!_- le gritó enojado, ya era mucho verlo con su hermana en la reserva, en su casa y donde fuera para que Paul estuviera pensando en como se besaban y otras cosas mas que no quería ni repetir ni ver.

_Ya Jacob baja el termómetro_- le espetó Paul un poco avergonzado, Leah se rió de buena gana**-**_¿de que te ríes señora amargura?_

_De lo estupido que te ves_- le dijo la loba gris, Jacob rodó los ojos, Seth se removió nervioso y de pronto se quedó mirando a Leah y Jacob alternativamente, todos lo hicieron.-_¿qué?_

_¿Qué te paso?_-preguntó Seth que parecía repetir lo que veía en la mente de Leah, esta inmediatamente lo bloqueó-_¡Leah!_

_Eso no esta para discutir ahora_-continuó Jacob procurando no explicar que había ocurrido en su trayecto de la casa de los Cullen y en la casa de Leah pues no lo tenía claro.

¿Por qué fuiste a mi casa Jaco? ¿Por qué Leah se veía enferma?-continuó Seth y Sam comenzó a inquietarse.

_Córtala Seth_- dijo Leah con autoridad y su hermano calló inmediatamente-_luego hablamos._

_Ay que tierno tienen un secreto_- acotó Paul mirando a Leah con burla-_¡Ey!_

_¡Si no se comportan los dejo juntos me escucharon!_- dijo Jacob al ver que Leah le mordía la pata a Paul tomando por sorpresa al susodicho. Inmediatamente ambos se separaron-_no aguanto sus niñerías, ahora mismo se van todos de guardia nos juntaremos nuevamente al atardecer._

_¡Que diablos!_- espetó Leah y miro a Sam como impresionada, el lobo negro comenzó a pensar rápidamente y la imagen de Leah besándolo dulcemente desapareció tal como apareció en un segundo.

_Ay no…_- susurró Quil, Paul rodó los ojos y Jacob comenzó a incomodarse.

_¡¿Qué significa eso Sam?_-dijo Leah histérica pero Sam salió del circulo rápidamente perdiéndose hacia el norte desapareciendo en el follaje verde del bosque.

_Eso piensa todo el vendito día su majestad_- dijo Paul yendo tras de Sam-_nos vamos a la ronda._

Leah miró a Seth mientras los otros desaparecían y Seth la dejo indagar en su mente…

_¡¿Quien te crees para venir a pensar en besar a mi hermana?-protesto Seth al ver lo que Sam ocultaba en su mente, inmediatamente los recuerdos de Seth fueron vistos por Leah…_

_**"¿Qué me amas?-pregunto una Leah unos años mas joven y que se colgaba del cuello de un Sam no tan corpulento, este le sonreía avergonzado mientras leah lo besaba dulcemente…a lo que la Leah del presente solo respondía con un fuerte palpitar de su corazón.**_

_**"¡Sam mañana vendrá Emily, es mi prima! Se muere por conocerte- decía soñadoramente Leah. – tu crees que podríamos mostrarle la reserva?**_  
_**claro cariño… lo que tu quieras-dijo tomándola fuertemente de la cintura y besando su cuello- te amo tanto… Leah.**__**  
**_  
_**El corazón de Leah latía rápidamente y Seth estaba entre perturbado y frustrado. Inmediatamente la imagen cambio una Leah siendo besada por Sam y acariciada bajo la luna… amándose y un lobo mordiendo furioso, atacando a Sam.**_

_¿Por eso se pelearon?_-preguntó Leah que ya no quería seguir viendo-_porque Sam recordó cuando el y yo…_

_Ya no lo digas Leah mira que tuve que soportar ver su escenita_-dijo Seth ya ahora enojado, Leah estaba como estupefacta.

_Ya vámonos Leah_- dijo de pronto Jacob, la loba gris lo miró ¿es que acaso toda la manada había visto lo mismo?.

Seth acaricio con su pata la cara de Leah y corrió hacia la frontera. Jacob comenzó a correr hacia el oeste, Leah lo seguía detrás y no podía dejar de pensar, a los lejos los ecos de los pensamientos de su manada la mantenían en un estado de conciencia "nada por aquí, ningún vampirito a la vista" la voz de Jared se escuchaba a lo lejos. De pronto paró volvió a su forma humana, un viento calido la envolvió y unos metros mas allá Jacob se destransformaba.

¿Estas bien?-pregunté, Leah solo me miró con sus profundos ojos chocolate, tan oscuros ahora.

¿Tú sabias esto cierto?-preguntó con tono enojado, chisté con la lengua y asentí- ¡y no me dijiste!

Que querías que hiciera Leah que dijera: ¡Ey! Tu hermano atacó a Sam porque este comienza a recordar cuando tu y él… ¡bueno ya sabes!- le dije incomodo. Leah suspiró.

¡Ósea que esto lo sabe toda la maldita tropa de trogloditas!- dijo como perdiendo los estribos, ahí estaba la Leah que conocía desde hace unos años- ¡y tu no me dijiste Jacob!

Leah…

Yo jamás recuerdo eso… ustedes no debían verlo-dijo angustiada, la mire extrañado- eso era mío… era un recuerdo que no podían ver.

Cálmate Leah- dije, no sabia como ayudarla, era verdad ella jamás nos hizo ver esos recuerdos, solo veíamos cuando Sam le decía que la quería, al abrazaba y así ella se regodeaba atormentando a Sam. Pero esto era diferente.

¡Y aun con esto y lo de Seth me pides que no lo descuartice!- gritó ofuscada. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro- ¡¿que diablos le pasa eh! ¿Acaso eso sueña con migo?

Si, y un montón de cosas mas, ya nos tiene algo aburrido con sus pensamientos con eso de que esta imprimado de Emily-dije. Ella volteó a verme.

¿A los demás no les ha pasado?-preguntó, negué. Los dos pusimos la misma cara- ¿tú crees que la imprimación se le este pasando?. Tú crees que el tal ves…

No lo sé-dije rápidamente, no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Leah y tampoco entendía por que quería tenerlas- ¿no es mejor que te olvides de Sam?

¿No es mejor que te olvides de Bella?-preguntó y transformándose comenzó a correr entre los árboles.

_"te encanta atormentarme con bella no?"-dijo Jake, bufé "no es mi culpa que el idiota de Sam se imprimase de tu prima", continuo enojado. "¡¿ya cállate quieres?,_ espeté, me alcanzo rápidamente. "_¿Por que diablos no te resignas?"_-preguntó el muy tarado y ya empezaba a enfurecerme : _¿y tú porque no dejas de pensar en la mojigata de la cual te enamoraste? Me enferma que esa vampirita estupida todo el tiempo quiere tenerte a su lado pero prefiere al frío que a ti, le encanta tener dos hombres paliándose por ella, solo eres un juego para ella Jake!_-dije ya enojada. Jacob se puso delante de mi y me mostró los dientes..- _y tú porque no dejas de creer que Sam volverá a amarte ¡¿eh? Es un caso perdido ya te olvidó Leah, eres solo una caprichosa, no puedes aceptar que no te ame_. Y entonces le salte encima.

Inmediatamente me la quite de encima y nos destransformamos me miraba furiosa y yo me controlaba por no perder la paciencia. Se me acercó furiosa y su mano choco con mi cara.

¡Suéltame idiota!-protestó mientras sostenía su mano fuertemente, Leah lograba exasperarme.

Tú deja de meterte en mis sentimientos y deja de hablar así de Bella-dijo el muy imbécil apretándome fuertemente.

¡Claro, claro la pobre Bella, la damisela en apuros que se regodea de verte como perrito faldero tras de ella! ¿Acaso no te molesta que te tenga de repuesto por si al amor de su vida le pasa algo?-preguntó Leah. Jacob comenzó a enfurecerse y ella no cedía.

¡¿Y tú no te aburres de arrastrarte tras Sam?-preguntó- das pena Leah, eres una malcriada y aun piensas que Sam puede estar perdiendo el efecto de la imprimación, deja que me ria.

¡Vete al infierno Black!-dijo temblando de arriba a bajo, un calor sin igual le recorría la espina dorsal, sentía que odiaba a la estupida de Bella Swan y a Jacob por ser tan imbécil y a ella misma porque sabia que Jacob le decía la verdad.

Ahí deberías ir tú, a veces creo que Paul tiene razón sobre ti-le dijo escupiendo veneno, la soltó de pronto y Leah se miró el brazo, un gran moretón le cubría la muñeca y Jacob pareció recapacitar- Leah… perdón yo.

Piérdete Black-le escupió y transformándose se fue lejos. Como odiaba a Jacob.

Era una noche fría y los demás ya estaban alrededor de un fuego crepitante. No tenia mucha ciencia hacer fuego pero a Seth le gustaba ver el color azulado que le daba la sal impregnada en la madera y si tenia que admitirlo a ella también. Al llegar Jacob la miro de reojo y ella no pudo mas que pasar por alto olímpicamente su "hola Leah". Se colocó al lado de Seth y miró a Sam con una mezcla de resentimiento y cariño… Jared rodó los ojos y Paul terminaba de despedirse de Rachel, Jacob los miraba enojados.

Estuvo todo tranquilo-comenzó Quil para distender el ambiente, todos asintieron. Jacob pareció volver en si.

Ninguna novedad, ¿y tú Seth? ¿Que dijo bella?-preguntó y Leah dió un bufido que fue bien escuchado por todos, Jacob la miro a los ojos.

Según dice Alice todo esta tranquilo, incluso vienen tranquilos, pero nadie puede afirmar que no vienen a luchar-informó el Seth componiendo una mueca al ver a Sam observar demasiado a su hermana.

Bueno, hoy se quedaran solo cinco de nosotros en guardia los demás descansan-ordenó jacob.- Embry aloeste bordeando bien la frontera, Collin al norte y Bradysur, Leah y yo por otro lado.

Pues yo no quiero andar a tu lado "alfa"-dijo Leah, al parecer el enojo aun le duraba. Jacob rodó los ojos.

Pues aquí no sea hace lo que tu quieras Leah, aquí sigues mis ordenes- dijo desafiante, Leah se corrió el pelo a un costado mirando al cielo. Paul se rió.

Y aquí va el bufón nuevamente-dijo Leah mirándolo- ¿por qué no te Ries de tu estupidez mejor? ¿O no tienes nada mas en lo que estar al pendiente?.

Mira engreída-comenzó Paul, pero Sam le puso la mano en el pecho al ver que se acercaba peligrosamente a Leah.

Van a dejar sus niñerías o los pondré a los dos juntos a patrullar a ver si así conviven mejor-amenazó Jacob, inmediatamente Paul volvió a su puesto.

Hazlo Black, seria una noche interesante-dijo Leah. Quil casi rompe en una risotada, incluso Seth y Jared, al parecer ver a Paul toda la noche al lado de Leah seria de lo mas cómico.

Ya Leah ¿por que no dejas tu libreto?-pregunto Jacob ya perdiendo los estribos.- ahora los demás pueden irse mañana temprano nos juntaremos con los Cullen.

Sam miró a Leah a los ojos y esta sintió un frío recorrerla. Paul pasó por su lado y le murmuro algo que no alcanzo a escuchar.

¿Estas lista?-Le preguntó Jacob. Leah asintió y ambos se fueron.

_"¿dejemos esto si?_ dijo Jacob luego de un largo rato de silencio donde cada uno estaba pendiente de algo diferente, Leah no contestaba iba inmersa en sus pensamientos y no le importaba que Jacob los escuchara._"Leah tu sabes que es imposible que su imprimación se termine… el no te merece…". "shh…huelo algo"_- dijo de pronto la loba poniéndose alerta, Jacob agudizo los sentidos y un olor a tomates podridos inundo sus fosas nasales.

***********O************

**Y que tal? espero sus reviews!. Muchas gracias por los mensajitos y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores ^^ es grato saber que les gusta la historia y aguantan que me demore tanto. Un beso gigante!.**

**ALE ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 I need a friend

**"I need a Friend"**

Suspiró resignada. El viento frío de la Puch golpeaba su rostro como todas las mañanas. Miró el cielo tan cargado de nubes negras, seguro llovería. La gravilla sonaba bajo sus sandalias acompañando como melodía sus pasos lentos. Miró a lo lejos, al otro lado de la carretera dos muchachas bien abrigadas reían en voz alta, su piel era canela como la suya, las conocía, eran dos de sus compañeras en el instituto, de esas que tuvo que dejar de ver por su condición. Las vio restregarse las manos, seguramente frías por el clima, envidió aquello y muchas otras cosas. Envidió que ellas pudiesen sentir el frío, no era que ella no lo sintiese pero no causaba nada en ella, su temperatura lo impedía. Envidió también sus vidas comunes, normales; como deseba ella tener sus vidas, ir a la universidad, escapar de todo, tener novio, formar una familia. Negó con la cabeza para borrar aquellos deseos, para eliminar de su mente aquella imagen de unos niños pequeños y un esposo a su lado, que ahora no tenía rostro. Sonrió, al menos en sus sueños ya no estaba contemplado Sam.

Su largo cabello ondeaba con el revoltoso viento, ondulando como estela negra que brillaba aun con la falta del sol y la prominente lluvia. Una gota cayo sobre su rostro y cientos de otras comenzaron a empapar la arenilla. Se adentró en el bosque para acortar el camino hasta la casa de Jacob, el follaje eternamente verde la recibió como cada día, se sentía segura en el. Decidió ir a pie, no eran mas que unas millas, no quería escuchar el pensamiento de los demás, menos los de Sam o los de Jacob.

Escuchó el ruido de unos pasos rápidos a su costado, al voltear vio pasar como estrella fugaz a uno de los Cullen, empuñó sus manos al recordar a los chupasangre. Intentaba no recordar la noche anterior, la visita de la "Bella" esa que traía de la quijada a Jacob. "Maldita zombie" pensó enrabiada, ella y su perfecta mojigatez hacían que el alfa de su mana perdiera aun los sentidos…

"

_**Leah tu sabes que es imposible que su imprimación se termine… el no te merece…". "shh…huelo algo"**_**- dijo de pronto la loba poniéndose alerta, Jacob agudizo los sentidos y un olor a tomates podridos inundo sus fosas nasales.**

—_Los Cullen— dijo con desprecio al oler mejor. Jacob relajó la postura y la voz del siempre calmo de Edward se hizo presente._

—_Somos nosotros Jacob— dijo como si ella ya no lo supiese._

—"_que novedad"— mascullo aguantándose la mirada gélida de su alfa._

_En un segundo la figura fantasmagórica y platinada de Edward salió de entre las sombras y a su lado uno de los seres a los que mas aborrecía de todos, Isabela Swan y su carita de damisela en apuros,"claro que con esos ojos inyectado de sangre asustaría hasta el mismísimo demonio" pensó, Jacob ladró algo en su mente mientras Edward la miraba impertérrito antes sus dichos, pues aunque Bella no escuchase sus pensamientos su esposo si._

— _¿No puedo expresarme ahora?-preguntó en tono sarcástico. _

—_Cierra la boca Leah—pidió Jacob con poca amabilidad, mirando como embelesado a la vampira que lo saludaba con vocecita inocente._

— _¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó. _

— _Hemos venido porque Alice tiene noticias— respondió Edward al escuchar los pensamientos del lobo. Mientras Leah mostraba los dientes a la vampira que trataba de seguir sonriendo._

— _Al fin noticias de la lunática esa— pensó Leah sin mucho recato. Edward carraspeo y Bella puso cara de confundida._

— _Nada de que preocuparse— la tranquilizo su esposo._

— _¿Qué ha visto?-pregunto el lobo tratando de sacar la vista del pedazo de zombie o al menos eso le grito Leah en un "Si no apartas la vista de la muerta en vida su esposo lo hará por ti, recuerda que es casada"._

—_Los Volturies se han detenido, al parecer unos altercados mas importantes se han presentado— continuó Edward un poco mas incomodo pero conservando la compostura._

— _¿Ya no vendrán?-pregunto con escepticismo Jacke. Edward negó._

— _Aro y tres de sus acompañantes llegaran pasado mañana al amanecer— comunicó Edward._

—"_Dios santo ¿Por qué no se entregan y todos felices?", al menos eso debieron hacer con la mosca muerta esta— no pudo morderse la lengua o mejor dicho los pensamientos. Jacob bufó con rabia mostrándole los dientes, Edward procuro disimular que había escuchado el comentario y Bella la miró como si supiese que había dicho._

— _Entonces ¿no hay de que preocuparse?-pregunto Jacob haciendo un esfuerzo por no estallar y eliminar la poca decencia que dictaba no atacar a una mujer, aun si esta puede defenderse en iguales condiciones._

— _¿Con que quieres entrarme a los mordiscos?-pregunto la loba con sarcasmo. Edward esbozo una sonrisa y Jacob reprimió la sarta de cosas que deseaba decirle._

— _¿Qué…?_

— _Digamos que Leah esta alegre— murmuro Edward cuando Bella intentaba saber a que se debía el buen humor de su esposo y el rostro rabioso de su amigo._

—_Y vieras que humor vampirito— respondió._

—_Ya basta Leah— la paró su alfa y miro nuevamente a Edward._

— _Suponemos que no, pero hay que estar alertas, recuerda que están interesados en ustedes tanto como en nosotros Jacob— recordó el frío. Jacob asintió._

— _¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó la loba, Edward movió la cabeza en señal positiva— bien, después de tanto alboroto y sueño perdido._

—_Disculpen las molestias— se apresuró a decir Edward apenado._

—_No la escuches Cullen— pensó su alfa._

—_Jacke…—esta vez fue Bella la que movió sus labios— pensaba que podías venir mañana temprano, hay algo que deseo hablarte, es sobre Charlie._

—_Esta bien— se apresuró a decir el lobo asintiendo con la cabeza para que Isabella entendiese._

—_Quita la cara de…_

—_Bien nos vamos— la cortó Edward que seguramente no quería escuchar mas las palabras de Leah._

—_Nos vemos Jacke— se despidió la vampira dejando una estela plateada a su paso._

—_Malditos chupasangre— había sido su primer pensamiento luego de que estuvieron lejos de su alcance— y tú aun sacando tus sentimientos ante esa mojigata._

—_Párate ahí, ya hablamos de esto— Jacob le habló golpeado, estaba enojado con ella._

—_Eres un idiota— espetó la chica mientras se des transformaba y se colocaba su vestido en la oscuridad— me voy a casa._

—_No te he dicho que puedes— la voz humana de Jacob la asustó al sentirlo tan cerca._

—_Pues no te estoy pidiendo permiso, debo ir donde mi madre y ya que la tropa de murciélagos no piensa venir no veo que hago aquí— dijo mordazmente. Jacob tomó su brazo, un rayo de luna se filtraba ante ellos. Aun se podía divisar un gran moretón en la piel canela._

—_Perdona…— pidió afligido._

—_No hay que perdonar— respondió ella soltándose, lo vio a los ojos, su "amigo" estaba tan afligido como ella— te veo mañana baboso._

_Se encaminó dejándolo ahí parado, entre el follaje negro y espeso y la palabra en la boca._

Miró su brazo antes de entrar en la cabaña, el color canela era uniforme, al menos nadie preguntaría que le pasó. Alzo la vista al toparse con Sam que iba saliendo, tragó en seco y le dio una mirada de rencor. El pretendió decir algo pero no quiso escuchar y se adentro en la cabaña. Su pelo estaba empapado por la lluvia al igual que su ropa, dentro ardía un brasero que calentaba a la hermana de Jacke.

—Hola Leah— saludó amablemente Rachel que cubría su cuerpo con un chal grueso—ponte aquí al fuego.

—Gracias— la miré a los ojos, eran casi iguales a los de Jacob, con ese brillito especial que no había visto en otros.

— ¿hay reunión hoy? — preguntó mirándome. Negué, deduje que Jacob ya les había informado a todos la noticia — me enteré que no vienen todos los Volturies, solo uno de ellos.

—Así es, anoche vino Edward y _"Bella"_ a decirnos lo que Alice había visto— respondí pausadamente. Mi ropa ya había secado y un atisbo de cansancio se apoderó de mi cuerpo, no había logrado dormir anoche hasta que sentí a Seth llegar a casa y eso fue hace un par de horas.

— ¿La odias no es así? — su voz cantarina me trajo de vuelta de mi sopor. La miré como no entendiendo— a Bella.

—Qué te lleva a pen…

— ¡Paul! — la mirada de Rachel se perdió de mi vista cuando la figura de su imprimado llegó a ella, su voz embelesada, propia de todos aquellos que "gozaban" de la Imprimación perforó mis oídos. Decidí salir de ahí antes de ver una escena de besos.

Caminé hacia la playa, talvez las olas podrían serenar mi mente. Jacob debía estar donde Bella, la perfecta Bella y su complejo de damisela medieval. Frené mis pensamientos, no quería a ninguno de ellos en mi mente, no a Sam, ni Bella, ni Paul, ni manada o Jacob. Respiré a medida que mis pies descalzos tocaban la húmeda arena, me senté sobre ella con las piernas cruzadas y mis manos sobre ellas, mirando el mar y el pequeño rayo de luz gris que se filtraba en el oleaje.

Traté de asimilar los sucesos de estos días sin mucho resultado o respuestas ante ellos. Sola una respuesta llegaba a mi mente y era que estábamos perdiendo la capacidad de metamorfosis por razones que aun no me explico y que ruego Bill pueda responder prontamente. Por otro lado las posibilidades de una vida normal quemaban en mi mente y una sonrisa amarga sellaba aquel atisbo de felicidad, la razón: nada volverá a ser lo mismo. Nuestras vidas fueron destruidas por esta maldición y ya nada podría curar las heridas, las acciones que nos ha llevado a tomar. ¿Qué seria de los imprimados si el efecto pasara? ¿Qué seria de Paul y Rachel tan fervientemente enamorados? ¿De Quil y la pequeña? ¿De Sam y Emily? Mundos inventados, construidos sobre arena.

Una idea que antes había concebido en su mente, en sus días mas atribulados, volvió como recordatorio de que aun le quedaban opciones. El escapar de esa ciudad, lejos de todo, lejos del frío la llamaba como única oportunidad de ser feliz, pero luego pensaba en su madre y en su hermano, ninguno de los dos la seguiría y el precio de tenerlos lejos terminaría por derrumbarla nuevamente, además estaba Jacob y aquella fidelidad que no podía quebrantar por nada, era casi un hechizo el seguir sus ordenes hacia lo correcto.

Un Sueve tacto en su hombro la hizo voltear, una sonrisa sincera la saludó con cariño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté al recibir una sutil muestra de calma de su parte.

—Veo como puedo arreglar el mundo si tan solo Pinky estuviese a mi lado— bromeo, me reí ante aquello y me senté a su lado.

—Pensé encontrarte en la cabaña—comenté. Ella volvió a dirigir la vista hacia al mar.

—Tu hermana y Paul mas imprimación me obligaron a salir de ahí— dijo con voz monótona.

—Tuve la desagradable visión de ellos dos en el sillón con Paul como un pulpo enredado con mi hermana—dije asqueado.

—No digas mas Jacke que vomitare el desayuno que aun no ha entrado a mi estomago— dijo mas alegre.

—Pues deberíamos ir a tu casa a por ello— dije en un dejo de esperanza de desayunar siquiera.

—¿Te estas invitando a mi casa para arrasar con la despensa Jacob Black?-pregunto. Asentí riendo— con ustedes no se puede.

—Y contigo tampoco— dije levantándome y ofreciendo mi mano para que hiciese lo mismo.

—Pobre de mamá tendrá que cocinar para un batallón y tan solo eres tú— dijo aceptando mi mano.

—No te olvides que tu también comes como si el mundo fuese a acabar— y por aquello recibí un puñetazo en el hombro.

—No reclames— me dijo cuando comenzábamos a caminar.

El silencio se hizo parte del camino, pero no era incomodo, mas bien era grato. Nunca tuve en mis pensamientos un atisbo de que algún día Leah y yo podríamos ser como amigos. Mas bien siempre supe que la tendría alejada de mi persona, es una insufrible, tan o mas que yo.

— ¿Fuiste donde los Cullen?— pregunté, él asintió.

—Bella quiere que Bill salga con su padre, esta muy solo y ella no puede ir a verlo mucho tiempo debido a …

—A su cambio— terminé. Él afirmo con la cabeza y me miro como esperando que comenzara mi descargo de bilis contra el amor de su vida, pero mas bien callé, no quería gastar mi saliva en ella y mucho menos romper la paz entre ambos, necesitaba a Jacob, necesitaba un amigo cerca.

* * *

_**NA: Hola a todos, se que no tengo perdon de Dios por la tardanza ni daré ningun tipo de explicacion por mis horribles actos, solo pido me dejen vivir un tantito mas (ahahaha n.n).¿ Pues saben lo que es vivir casi 4 meses sin internet? Un calvariono no se los recomiendo. **_

_**Bien continuando con lo importante: He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo que dedico a todos quienes han dejado un mensajito dando su opinión respecto a mi humilde historia, tambien va dedicado a aquellos que la han puesto entre sus favoritas y aquellos que me han puesto a mi como uno de sus autores favoritos, no saben lo feliz que me hacen con aquellos regalos, porque eso los concidero. Y para no dejar a nadie fuera tambien lo dedico a aquellos que se pasan a leer de incognitos cada capitulo. **_

_**Pues no tengo mas que decir por ahora, espero les guste y nos estamos viendo prontito.**_

_**Besos a todos,**_

_**Alle.**_


	6. Chapter 6: küyen

¿Pues qué puedo decir? Tan sólo gracias por los reviews que me han ido dejando aun cuando no he publicado nada en lo que parece un año. Agradezco a cada un de ustedes, a mis lectores y en especia que se toman el tiempo de comentar esta historia.

Un beso a cada un 3

**Morenita Black Clearwater** _"juro que aunque me tome mucho tiempo terminare esta historia"_

**S****usyh**

**Mafer Longbottom-Hudgens**

**Liz Lambert**

**Conii Cullen O'Shea**

**Caroliinaa**

**Guest**

**acidburd**

**Tailin**

**kami-sonamy**

**aldu**

**Marie A**

**Nicole Lo**

**Fernanda HC**

**Les dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

_**küyeṉ…**_

La llegada de los fríos se produjo en aquel punto muerto entre la noche y el amanecer. Una niebla espesa rodeaba la casa de los Cullen y se introducía entre los árboles en los que estábamos apostados. Para un ojo humano normal, sería imposible ver atreves del follaje y darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, pero los vampiros no tenían problema alguno para saber nuestra posición exacta. Todos nos encontrábamos inquietos y procurábamos no pensar en nada, al menos lograba con éxito no exponer mis pensamientos y mucho menos adentrarme en los de la manada, solo estaba pendiente de a las órdenes de Jacob y con los sentidos totalmente alertas.

Entre la impenetrable niebla distinguía a la familia de vampiros colocados tal fotografía de tarjeta navideña ante la puerta de entrada de su fabulosa casa, todos perfectamente ataviados en sus mejores galas y con el semblante serio e inescrutable, parecían verdaderas estatuas marmoladas de bellas facciones, perfectamente detalladas. El silencio continuaba reinando, en cualquier momento Aro aparecería por un costado junto a sus tres acompañantes.

"_Los huelo"_ ese fue el primer pensamiento unánime que tuvo la manada y estoy segura que el de los Cullen. Todos respirábamos pesadamente, la humedad neblinosa comenzaba a disiparse lentamente. A treinta metros a nuestra derecha cuatro figuras avanzaban entre los árboles. Mis ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los cuatro fríos el par de segundos que se demoraron en llegar hasta la entrada de la casa de los Cullen.

─ Querido Carlisle─ dijo el vampiro estirando sus espantosas manos en señal de saludo. Carlisle sonrió educadamente y casi sin mover los labios le dio la bienvenida─ veo que también nuestros amigos lobunos vinieron a recibirnos.

Al decir esto giro hacia nuestra dirección y nos saludó alzando la mano. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre brillaron con excitación y su sonrisa fría y malévola dejo ver parte de sus dientes blancos como el mármol, tan crudos y asesinos que un cumulo caliente de flujo sanguíneo llego hasta mi cabeza en un segundo, quería arrancarle la cabeza a ese monstruo, destruirlo para siempre. _"Calma__Clearwater__, todos deseamos lo mismo"_ dijo Jacob con cierta frialdad al verme mostrar los dientes y ponerme en posición de ataque. Asentí gruñendo por lo bajo, y procurando mantener aquel muro invisible en mi cabeza que impedía que los demás descubriesen más allá. Pues aquel simple saludo, aquella mirada excitada, brillante, la misma que pondría un animal hambriento al ver su presa produjo en mí un sentimiento inexplicable, casi de temor, que recorría mis venas y me hacían desear acabar con aquella abominación antes de que ella nos destruyera a nosotros.

─ Ya sabes que ellos solo cumplen su deber─ dijo Carlisle con serenidad y con un gesto de su mano invito a pasar a sus "invitados" hasta el interior de su mansión que se hacía cada vez más visible a medida que la espesa niebla comenzaba a disiparse y la luz del día entraba por un costado.

"_Peinen la zona, ya saben que hacer"_ la orden de Jacob nos obligó a todos a tomar nuestro rumbo previamente establecido, si los Vulturies traían más amigos consigo los descubriríamos de inmediato. Jacob se quedó tras nosotros esperando a Edward, su mirada me indicó que nada había cambiado…

Cuando terminamos de recorrer la zona el sol se alzaba sobre la parte más alta del bosque. El calor era abrazador y decidí dejar aquella forma y volver a la mía, a la humana. Me refresque en un riachuelo cercano mientras mi hermano descansaba aun en cuatro patas. Le sonreí al ver aquella carita de perrito pequeño y abandonado que tanto enternecía mi corazón y que a él le encantaba regalarme con tal de ver en mis ojos un atisbo de mi antigua yo. Me acerqué a él y acaricie tras sus orejas, el gran lobo canela aulló feliz.

─ ¿No tienes calor?─ le pregunté. El negó con la cabeza y colocó su hocico en mi hombro. Nos quedamos así largo rato, en silencio, yo en mi forma humana y él aun con aquella figura lobuna que tanto disfrutaba. El sol se alzó aún más, ya debía ser medio día. Contemplé el cielo un instante, era tan azul en aquella altura que parecía burlarse de que tuviésemos cada día que conformarnos con aquellas nubes tan oscuras que regalaba La Push. Mi mente estaba dividida en dos: Aro y su mirada, cargada de sangre, cargada de excitación al vernos y Jacob… ¡Maldito Jacob! Y su afán de dictarme ordenes, de hurgar en mi mente, de ser tan insoportable, tan jodidamente hiriente. No veo como pude imaginar mantener una relación de amistad con él si ambos nos empeñábamos en enfrentarnos, sobre todo por la _vampirita _esa...

─ _¡Dame eso!_ ─_ protestó Leah riendo avergonzada. Jacob soltó una carcajada más fuerte y prolongada_─_ basta ¡no te rías de mí!_

─ _Leah, Leah, Leah… quien diría que te ves tan inofensiva y adorable en traje de princesa_─_ dijo el chico burlonamente, ella se encaramo a su espalda y le quito la fotografía._

─ _Tenía cinco ¿okay?_ ─_ dijo devolviendo la fotografía sobre la chimenea, Jacob aun no paraba de reír_─_ si no dejas de burlarte de mí adorable postura de princesa te juro que…_

─ _¿Qué?_

─ _Vampiro _─_ dijo Leah apresurándose hacia la ventana de la sala, frunció el ceño y volteó roja de indignación hacia Jacob_─_ es…_

─ _Bella_─_ terminó el muchacho y salió apresuradamente hacia el patio donde se encontraba la vampira, oculta entre los árboles._

_Cuando Jacob apareció luego de unos largos diez minutos, Leah caminaba indignada por la sala. Rodó los ojos y bufó exasperada al ver la cara de Jacob._

─ _Ella quiere que me quede cerca de su casa mientras los Vulturies estén allí- dijo él como embelesado, pasando por alto el estado anímico de su amiga._

─ _¿Y? ¿Acaso te acompañará por las noches o te quiere solo como perro guardián?_ ─_ preguntó en un tono que si despertó a Jacob que lanzó una mirada cargada de advertencia._

─ _No comenzaremos leah_─_ dijo él comenzando a enojarse._

─ _¿Comenzar qué?_ ─_ dijo ella alzando la voz_─_ no ves que ella sólo…_

─ _¡Deja Bella tranquila!_ ─_ la atajó._

─ _Es ella la que debe dejarte tranquilo_─_ continuó la muchacha, sus ojos brillaban de indignación_─_ ¿no le basta con su marido soñado? ¿O le gusta torturarte? ¡O tal vez necesita tener un esposo y un idiota manipulable enamorada de ella para aumentar su enorme ego! _

─ _Me voy_─_ dijo el temblando visiblemente de enojo_─_ no soporto escucharte cada vez que te entrometes en mi vida, en mis sentimientos, y tratas a Bella como el peor ser humano que pisa la tierra, ¿acaso la envidias? ¿Eso es? _

─ _¡¿Envidiarla?!_ ─_ dijo ella temblando también y acercándose peligrosamente_─_ ¿envidiar a esa mojigata que sólo juega con el que se hizo llamar mi amigo? _

─ _Creo que ese fue mi error ¿no? Pensar que ambos podemos ser amigos, la verdad no te soporto, no soporto nada de ti_─_ dijo él, no pensando mucho lo que decía, nublado por la ira que comenzaba a nacer en su pecho y agolparse en sus ojos. _

─ _Y si no me soportas ¡¿qué diablos haces aquí?!_ ─_ gritó ella aguantando las lágrimas_─ _¡vete de una maldita vez!_

─ _Nos vemos mañana antes del amanecer_─_ dijo mirándola con frialdad y dando un portazo al salir._

Él lo había dejado claro _"no la soportaba" _sonrió con ironía, la verdad nadie la soportaba, no quería que nadie la soportase, al menos eso quería creer. Seth se alzó de pronto, sacándola de su mundo de pensamientos.

─ ¿Jake? ─ dijo, él asintió. No quería transformarse, poco le importaba si Jacob se enojaba. Su hermano se alzó por completo, lengüeteó su rostro y corrió hacia el sur, hacia La Push. Evidentemente esa había sido una orden del alfa que aparecía ante ella.

─ No dije que podían volver a su forma humana─ dijo él con una nota de frialdad en su voz. Leah alzó la vista para verle el rostro, no se dejaría amedrentar por él.

─ disculpe el alfa, tenía demasiado calor─ respondió mordaz, sus manos temblaron ligeramente─ no quería oler a perra mojada si me zambullía al riachuelo en la forma que usted tanto resguarda.

Jacob sostuvo su mirada desafiante, contemplo sus ojos castaños que brillaban con reproche, sus pestañas como plumeros enmarcando tan armónicamente sus ojos, sus labios apretados ligeramente y las mejillas encendidas sobre su piel canela. Ella continuaba con las manos puestas a ambos lados de sus caderas y aunque era al menos treinta centímetros más pequeña que él se le presentó tan alta como esperaba.

─ No puedo─ dijo al fin Jacob, aflojando la mirada cambiando el tono de su voz por uno más suave, más cálido.

─ ¿Qué es lo que no puedes?─ preguntó la chica notando el cambio corporal y verbal, disipando por un momento la intensidad desafiante de su mirada.

─ Fingir que volvemos hacia aquellos tiempos en que ambos procurábamos odiarnos, los tiempos en que tú no eras más que una molestia para mí─ respondió él, visiblemente abatido, Leah perdió la compostura por un momento, un minuto de silencio acompañó esta declaración─ lamento lo que sucedió, sólo dije aquello porque logras desesperarme Leah, porque aunque tus intenciones son buenas tú logras que aquel dolor que me provoca este sentimiento por ella sea más intenso.

- Yo…

─ No puedo dejar de "hacerme llamar tu amigo"─ dijo él recalcando estas palabras. Leah sintió desmoronarse aquel muro que traspasaba su mente hacia el exterior, aquel que se construyó en el momento mismo en que él le dijo que no la soportaba, que dejó claro que no deseaba su amistad.

─ No la envidio Jacob─ dijo ella en respuesta─ sólo odio lo que hace de ti.

─ No volvamos a eso Leah por favor, yo no puedo dejar de amarla- pidió Jacob, ella asintió y él le tomó la mano un segundo─ ¿las paces?

─ Creo que mi hermano te enseño a poner ese rostro ¿no? ─ dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa, algo volvía a calentar su interior.

─ ¿Qué rostro? ─ preguntó él sonriendo al captar el cambio en su expresión que indicaba que volvían a ser amigos.

─ El de perrito abandonado─ dijo ella. Jacob frunció el ceño─ ¡no te preocupes te queda perfecta!

─ Creo que en honor a nuestra reparada y reciente paz no contestaré a aquel insulto─ dijo él sonriendo─ ahora debemos volver a casa.

─ ¿No vas a lo de los C_ullen_? ─preguntó ella para no mencionar al punto de discordia entre ambos. Él negó.

─ Por la noche─ respondió corriendo hacia los arboles transformándose más allá, ella lo siguió.

"_haz el favor de no poner ese estúpido escudo entre ambos"_ pidió él levemente molesto. Ella sonrió mentalmente.

─ ¡Te odio por esto!─ dijo ella mirándolo con reproche, con ganas de asestarle un golpe en la cabeza.

─No es que me agrade tampoco─ respondió él. Ella volteó para no verlo─ ni pienses en golpearme.

─ ¡Maldita sea! Si lo encuentras destrozado será tu responsabilidad─ dijo ella volviendo a verlo nuevamente, él sonrió.

─ Contrólate ¿sí? ─ pidió Jacob mirando por sobre la espalda de Leah, donde se acercaba Sam.

─ Control… mira quien habla─ dijo ella colocándose ligeramente tensa al notar la presencia de Sam a su costado, se acercó a Jacob un segundo y le hablo en voz baja, casi en un susurro que le puso la carne de gallina al Alfa─ ya te lo advertí Alfa, si me provoca lo descuartizo.

─ Jacob─ la voz de Sam la obligó a separarse del muchacho que la miraba con una cuota de risa en sus ojos.

─ Los dos pueden irse a la casa de Charlie, si ven a algún vampiro que no sea un Cullen tienen permiso para destrozarlo─ ordenó Jacob con simplicidad.

─ Ojalá pillemos a uno, así no tendré que…

─ Eso es todo Leah─ se apresuró a decir Jacob con clara intención de no dejarla terminar la frase─ al amanecer pasaré por ahí.

Leah hizo una mueca con su rostro y sin siquiera mirar o esperar a su compañero de guardia se perdió en el bosque transformándose rápidamente. La noche ya había caído y la niebla blanca comenzaba a descender entre los árboles. Sería una larga noche junto a Sam. _"Malditos imprimados"_ pensó, si Paul no hubiese tenido que ir a última hora con Rachel ella no tendría este problema ahora, un simple catarro obligaba a los imprimados a dejar sus puestos sin consideración alguna. Gruñó cuando escuchó las pisadas rápidas de Sam y maldijo a su alfa por décima quinta vez esa noche _"Maldito Jacob"._

"_Escuché eso Leah"_ la voz de Jacob entró de pronto y sin permiso en aquel lugarcito de su mente en el cual nadie podía entrar.

"_¿Como diablos lograste…?" _

"_Deja de maldecirme"_ apuntó el muchacho que ya estaba en la casa de los Cullen.

"_Sal de mi mente" _protestó ella tratando sin mucho efecto de volver a sellar sus pensamientos, aquellos que no quería revelar a nadie.

"_Te dije que no hicieras eso, es molesto"_ gruñó Jacob que no soportaba aquel muro invisible en el cerebro de Leah.

"_Con un demonio, sal de mi mente"_ protestó la chica que lograba cerrar con éxito su santuario mental.

"_Vamos a hablar de esto"_ dijo Jacob, ahora todos los que estaban de guardia podían oír en su mente aquellas palabras. Sam la miró de reojo cuando pasó por su lado.

"_Ya se enojó el alfa con la loc…"_ había querido bromear Quil, pero Jacob lo mandó a callar al instante.

"_Espera que te vea perro y te sacaré hasta el último pelo color chocolate de tu linda cabellera" _amenazó Leah, Quil soltó una risita que fue secundada por Jacob _"par de idiotas"_ masculló la loba gris.

Al llegar fuera de la casa de Charlie Leah procuró quedar a al menos a unos diez metros de distancia que Sam. Oculta entre los árboles observaba al padre de Bella que miraba por la ventana, la expresión del rostro de Charlie le indicó que sabía que estaban ahí. Se dedicó a escuchar la sarta de incoherencias que se tornaba esa forma de comunicación entre todos, pero se mantenía con los sentidos alertas ante cualquier olor, ruido o movimiento que algún ser vivo hiciese a menos de diez kilómetros a la redonda.

Por su Parte Sam no lograba con éxito el tratar de no pensar en que se encontraba con ella haciendo guardia, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por la manada que trataba de no darle importancia a los pensamientos erráticos del lobo que tan incómodos los ponían. La niebla descendió considerablemente.

─ Jake ─ la voz de Bella lo obligó a des transformarse. Ella esperó a que estuviese vestido para acercarse más.

─ ¿Como va todo Bells? ─ preguntó. Bella le sonrió, sus ojos rojos como la sangre contrastaban extrañamente con su belleza.

─ Como esperábamos, quiero que se vayan pronto- dijo ella con desazón ─ Aro está feliz con mi conversión.

─ Otro más que se alegra de eso ─ dijo él, claramente molesto. Bella suspiró, pero no respondió a nada.

─ Según Alice se quedaran un par de días más, luego viajaran hasta Latinoamérica ─ comunicó la vampira. Jacob la contempló, aquella que tenía delante de él no era _su_ Bella, pero él continuaba aferrándose al amor que le profesaba antes de su espantosa transformación, como deseaba revertir aquel horrible cambio.

─ Deja de eso Jake… ─ dijo ella adivinando sus pensamientos.

─ No puedo Bella ¿acaso no ves lo que hiciste con tu vida?, ¿en lo que te transformaste? ─ preguntó con dolor.

─ Claro que lo se Jake ─ dijo ella con su melodiosa voz ─ y no quiero herirte más, yo amo a Edward, eso lo sabes, soy su esposa ahora, es todo lo que quise en esta vida.

─ Pudiste tener otra junto a mí ─ dijo él no dándose por vencido, ella lo contempló con ojos lastimeros.

─ Perdóname Jake… pero siempre supiste que yo…

─ Amabas a Edward ─ terminó él.

─ Lo siento, yo te quiero, pero no pude, sin él yo no soy nada ─ - dijo la vampira y sus ojos rojos se opacaron un instante. Aun no entendía porque continuaba amándola…

─ Tú eres mucho, aun sin él Isabella Swan ─ dijo el muchacho y apretó los puños cuando de entre los árboles una figura platinada se acercaba lentamente ─ adiós Bella.

─ Jake… ─ dijo ella llamándolo, pero el muchacho ya había cambiado de forma y comenzaba a alejarse, hundiendo sus patas en la tierra húmeda.

─ Estará bien Bella ─ la voz de Edward la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

─ Eso espero…

¡No aguanto! Ese fue el pensamiento que tuvo Leah antes de volver a su estado humano cuatro horas más tarde desde que comenzara su guardia. Respiraba con dificultad, se puso el vestido entre las sombras. Su corazón se aceleró al sentir el cuerpo de Sam tras ella.

─ ¿Estas bien? ─ preguntó el muchacho. Ella volteó y se encontró a un palmo de distancia.

─ ¡Sácame de tu mente Sam! ¡Hazlo de una vez! ─ ordenó ella con rabia contenida ─ ¡deja de hacerme daño así!

─ No puedo Leah… tú… tú no haces más que aparecer, siento que… ¡maldita sea! ─ exclamó el chico visiblemente alterado, confundido, debatiéndose entre sentimientos que no lograba entender.

Ella cerró los ojos un segundo para tranquilizarse. Aun no sacaba de su mente el recuerdo que hace unos instantes Sam dejo escapar de su mente, aquel primer beso entre ambos, cuando ella no tenía más que quince años. Abrió de golpe sus parpados cuando la mano de Sam toco suavemente su mejilla.

─ ¡No te atrevas Sam! ─ dijo ella apartándose al instante. Él la miraba angustiado, suplicante.

─ No sé qué me pasa Leah, perdóname ─ dijo sin apartar la vista de ella ─ por favor perdóname.

─ No tengo que ─ soltó ella ─ sólo deja de meter mi nombre y el de Emily juntos en tu mente, tú la amas a ella, ella es tu vida, solo déjame en paz Sam.

─ No puedo, ¿no ves que no puedo? ─ dijo Él alzando la voz, desesperándose. Leah lo miró a los ojos, oscuros como la noche, y sintió que aquella llama se encendía al mirarlo comenzaba a arder con un nuevo ímpetu, con un nuevo oxígeno, uno muy diferente al de su amor de adolescente.

─ Si quieres hacerme sufrir por todo lo que te he reprochado estos años no hace falta que recuerdes nuestra historia juntos ─ dijo ella comenzando a serenarse, él alzó los ojos y se acercó un poco más.

─ Nunca he querido hacerte sufrir küyeṉ (1) ─ dijo él acariciando nuevamente su mejilla. Ella sintió su ser desmoronarse, aquella palabra la trastornó por completo. Apartó la mano de Sam de un manotazo y comenzó a temblar visiblemente.

─ ¡No vuelvas a decirme así!, ¡no vuelvas a hablarme, no quiero saber de ti! ─dijo ahogando su voz entre el nudo que comenzaba a quemar en su garganta. Sam apretó los puños ante aquel desliz que provoco que se alejase de ella, que aquel calor tan dulce de su mejilla escapase de sus manos y se odio, se odio completamente.

─Me largo de aquí ─ dijo ella volviendo a su forma lobuna y corriendo entre los árboles. No quería saber de nadie, ni nada. Cerró su mente, desobedeció a Jacob que intentaba saber porque diablos Leah dejaba su puesto y corrió, corrió sin punto fijo. Su corazón comenzaba a deshacerse nuevamente. Sentía la sangre en sus venas fluyendo con ímpetu, quemando su cuerpo, corrió entre los árboles, corrió para perderse. Su cerebro ardía intensamente. Todo estaba tan nublado…

─_Te amo… tú eres mi __küyeṉ _ ─_ había dicho él luego de besarla y ella no necesitó de traducción para aquella palabra, ella era su luna, la compañera del sol._

Cuando logró dejar de correr, no sabía en qué parte del condado estaba, tan sólo veía todo cubierto de niebla, tanto por sus ojos empapados en lágrimas, como por la espesa capa blanca que rodeaba todo. Se desplomó en el suelo y cubrió su cuerpo con aquel vestido nuevamente. Quería gritarle al mundo, al destino, quería gritarle a él que la estaba dañando más aun, quería hacerle daño, mucho daño…

─Ésta servirá ─ una voz metálica llegó hasta sus oídos, un olor a putrefacción inundó su nariz, levantó la vista y se dio de lleno con su enemigo: un vampiro alto y delgado de tez olivácea y ojos inyectados en sangre, la contemplaba con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Se apresuró a levantarse, pero el calor no llegaba a su cuerpo, sintió las piernas desfallecer.

─ Que hace una chica tan linda como tú en un lugar como éste… tan sola… ─ la voz del vampiro la hizo estremecer.

─Deja la charla Dimitri y terminemos con esto ─ la voz femenina llegó hasta sus oídos y buscó con su mirada la fuente de ésta. Y saliendo de entre la niebla estaba ella, con los ojos rojos llenos de desdén, ataviada en su larga túnica gris oscuro.

─ ¿No quieres jugar con ella primero Jane? ─ preguntó Dimitri. La vampiresa lo pensó un segundo, observando a Leah que comenzaba a colocarse tan pálida y fría como un tempano, aterrada de que su cuerpo no reaccionase, de que la maldita metamorfosis no viniese, acorralada contra un árbol por el vampiro de larga cabellera.

─Creo… ─ dijo Jane acercándose, sus ojos relampaguearon de triunfo al reconocerla ─ que _Ésta_ es uno de esos perros.

─No me llames perro maldito ser aborrecible ─ al fin le había salido la voz, Jane no prestó atención a sus palabras.

─No podemos beber su sangre ─ sentenció Dimitri ─hay que llevárnosla.

─Pero si podemos enseñarle modales ─ dijo casi en un susurro imperioso la castaña y sus ojos centellaron, refulgiendo como fuego escarlata.

Todo comenzó a arder, se quemaba viva, el dolor trepaba por su cuerpo y su grito se ahogaba entre la fría risita de Jane.

* * *

**NA:** ¿Y qué tal les pareció? Luego de tanto tiempo, no sé dónde meterme para no sentir que les he fallado. No quiero que piensen que no me importa dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo por un capitulo, es sólo que las circunstancias de la vida no han dejado que continúe escribiendo. Espero me disculpen.

A ver si me dejan algún comentario aunque sea para insultarme por ser una mala, malísima persona, por dejarlos así.

Un beso a todo el mundo.

Alle.

**(1**)**Kuyén** esta palabra viene del mapudungun _küyeṉ_ que significa Luna. no logré encontrar en internet la traducción de luna en Quileute, así que tuve que ocupar la que le da el pueblo Mapuche aquí en mi lindo país Chile. Les dejo un poquito de la leyenda de**_ küyeṉ_ **: _"Luna, __küyeṉ__ , es la elegida como la esposa preferida de__Antu__(__Sol) __ Se dice que cuando la eligió como esposa, este hecho provocó la envidia del resto de estrellas, lo que terminó por provocar una guerra. Al final de la guerra, Antu castigó a los rebeldes, y a las estrellas les atenuó su brillo, por eso la luz más brillante de la noche es __küyeṉ". _

La luz más brillante para Sam era Leah.

**PD:** ruego disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica que se me haya pasado. :B


End file.
